


Fallen For You

by DeeGeeSmut



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGeeSmut/pseuds/DeeGeeSmut
Summary: An Eliksni expresses her gratitude towards the kind Guardian.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Fallen For You

**Author's Note:**

> To skip to the juicy bits, search for /dg/ and it'll bring you right to the fun part. Thanks for reading, and I hope ya like it.

The day had begun normally, with the Guardian and his Ghost, Rose, patrolling Europa. Picking off stragglers of House Salvation, delving into the mysteries left behind by Clovis Bray, and freezing their asses off were among the main priorities.

The Guardian, even being an Exo, could feel the biting chill of this place. It seeped through his synthetic skin and writhed its way into his metallic frame. It was all he could do to keep pumping Solar energy through his body in an effort to stop it from locking up entirely. 

His Ghost, Rose, was at least keeping him in his toes as she peppered him with questions. She asked about the colors he used for his armor and weapons, why he drove his Sparrow so fast, and a few random off-topic ones just to spice it up here and there. It drove him crazy after a while, but it was at least better than focusing on the cold. 

Unsurprisingly she had also been wondering - and asked several times - whether or not they'd settle down for some more "alone time" soon. Ever since that night on the EDZ, the Titan and his Ghost had somehow become even more inseparable.

While he was happy to oblige so far he began noticing a change in his friendly Ghost. Since coming to Europa, Rose had become much more.. frisky. There was a driving force behind her thinking that he couldn't quite place, but he had felt the same tug once or twice since landing here. The requests came more frequently, as well as suggestions for spots they could "bond" with one another. 

The two currently wandered the ruins of the once-great Eventide as he considered these thoughts in the back of his mind - the forefront of his thoughts were being taken up by Rose's interrogations. He had just begun to answer Rose's latest riveting question of "why you'd even want to use a scout rifle if a pulse rifle does the same thing but faster" - but was cut off by a sudden transmission through his helmet's comm unit.

Rose had excitedly, and with barely-hidden paranoia, set herself to work at decrypting the message, abandoning her previous line of questioning. 'Guardiankel. Meet?' came the message, translated from Eliksni glyphs.

"Seems weird that they'd call me that," the Guardian said with a smile, leaning against a nearby railing. "Guardiankel. I wonder if they think I'm a Vanguard or something."

"Well whatever they think you are, I think it's a trap," Rose shot back. She had no eyebrows to raise, but the tone would suffice. "

"So far every Fallen we've met here has shot on sight. Only one of them was nice enough to chat, and that's Variks," he suggested with a wag of his finger. "I figure if it IS a trap, I just get shot at some more. If it isn't, though, it could mean another ally on this ball of ice."

"Or a bullet to the head," she shot back.

He could see she was getting worn thin from all of this, so he decided to ease back on the arguing. Instead, another option came to mind - one that could solve two problems at once.

"How about this," he proposed, pushing off the railing and clapping the snow from his hands, "after we go investigate this one, we can call it there and I'll treat you to something nice later."

That got her attention. Rose immediately turned to him and he watched the plates start spinning faster - it was like a tell that she was interested, even if she didn't mean to show it. 

"Oh yeah? What you thinking, Guardian?" she asked, her usual playfulness creeping back into her voice. "Don't keep a girl waiting now."

"Know that thing you wanted to try? The one with the hard-light?" the Titan suggested, speaking lower and letting the rumble of his voice shake his words. 

"Deal," she said immediately, turning to the northeast and marking a nearby building through his hud. "The signal is coming from that building. Let's not keep our admirer waiting, hmm?"

He laughed and had her summon his Sparrow before jetting off to meet their would-be penpal. Hopefully nothing too bad would happen. 

\----

The beacon had stopped transmitting and no further messages had come, but the Guardian reached Rose's waypoint - it was an old apartment complex for residents of Eventide. With plenty of corners and dark hallways, it was the perfect spot to be utterly annihilated by ambush.

To make matters worse, a storm had emerged suddenly behind them. The winds howled outside as it buffeted the building they now resided in, causing it to creek and moan down the empty halls. 

"Well, that's not ominous," the Exo said under his breath. So far the rooms were empty and there was no sign of the sender, but he had a shotgun at the ready just in case. "Anybody home?" 

"Guardian!" Rose shouted. A faint blue shimmer moved to his right and he whipped around to level the shotgun towards it. 

The Eliksni dropped their cloak and held its fingers wide, keeping all four hands apart and away from their body. "Not shoot! Am friend!" she called out in a panic, her voice distorted by a rumbling hiss. 

"I was being hunted by House Salvation," she answered. "I am House of Light - one of the only here on Europa. House Salvation opposes our kind - had to hide. Sent message to Guardiankel for safety."

When she was done explaining, the Titan considered her for a few moments before let his weapon dematerialize into Glimmer. Seeing the look on Rose's face, he held up a hand to stop any protests she was cooking up.

"If you really were in danger, why not just say so?" he asked, eyes wandering as he scanned the room for more Fallen. Rose seemed to catch his intent and silently shook side to side, letting him know they were alone. 

"Many Guardians, they do not see House of Light; only Eliksni," she explained. A moment passed before she continued, voice quiet and somber, "Only Fallen are we to them. To ask for violence is to bring violence, and that does not stop at Salvation for most."

The Guardian let out another sigh as she finished, laying his hands on his hips. "Well, you're not wrong there. But that still doesn't answer why you'd call for me instead of just.. I don't know, leaving?"

"You have ship - Serviks has seen it! Has heard of its journeys, and wishes to ask safe-bring to Earth," the Eliksni exclaimed, her excitement getting the better of her as four arms waved around her, punctuating her points.

"You want us to bring you on our ship? To Earth?" Rose asked bluntly.

"Yes," she answered. Upper hands clasped together across her waist as lower hands did the same across her thighs. "Ship has been stolen or scavenged by Salvation House." Her voice chittered and clicked as she said something in Eliksni, though he couldn't understand it. "It would be.. great kindness. Life-price." 

The snowstorm still raged outside, its winds whipping across the building and driving snow through cracks in the walls. With nightfall approaching, it wouldn't be long until the three of them were frozen over.

"Did you say your name was Serviks?" the Guardian asked, failing to hide the smile that crawled onto his face. Rose just rolled her shell and sighed beside him. The Eliksni nodded, but said nothing beyond that. 

"Well, Serviks, I think we're in for a bad one out there, and I can't in good faith just bring you back to Earth without knowing who you are," he explained evenly, watching her expression. "Do you have somewhere we can stay?"

"Oh yes, come come!" the Eliksni said happily, perking up at the chance of rescue. She took a few long steps before jumping onto the wall and kicking off to reach a balcony above. "This way, Guardiankel."

Serviks disappeared from view and he turned to Rose. "Well.. Could be interesting?"

His Ghost heaved a deep sigh and dematerialized. "Okay, but you owe me BIG TIME for this one, Guardian."

He laughed and took off after Serviks, catching up quickly. She had hidden herself away quite nicely - there were no windows to let peering eyes peek in and the only entrance was a single hallway that he took to get in. Otherwise, it was just a small room with naught but a small pile of blankets to adorn it.

"Might be a bit tight, but us Exo's are made of sturdy stuff," he joked, beating a hand against his chest. Be that as it was, the Exo knew that the cold would be a problem for both of them tonight. Finding a small open spot, he kneeled down and let out a small burst of Solar energy.

The result was a contained fire - a small one, but enough to heat them both without giving them away if someone came snooping around. Immediate relief hit him as the fire's warmth reached out, but he saw the Eliksni didn't approach.

To his surprise, it was Rose that invited her over, "Well, come on. You won't do much explaining if you just freeze in a corner." He smiled up at his Ghost and nodded at her as a silent thanks.

"You would allow?" Serviks asked quietly, wringing her hands together as she stared into the fire. The Guardian nodded and waved her over, sitting down with a content sigh.

She approached - silently, he noted - and sat on her knees across from him. A few minutes of warming themselves passed before the Guardian pulled out rations and offered her one. Once again she declined and once again Rose insisted for him. 

This pattern went back and forth until Serviks wound up sitting beside him as the two swapped stories. Tales of where they'd been, similarities between the Guardians and the House of Light, and where they'd like to go from here.

As time went on the Guardian felt an innate trust in the Eliksni. Her stories lined up with what he knew about House of Light at the very least, and being able to help out allies is exactly why he was out here. He wasn't ashamed to admit he also just liked her; she had a simple, innocent charm to her that he missed in others.

The topic turned to Europa and eventually led towards Exos themselves. "We have heard of your kind," she admitted, casting a sidelong glance towards him. "May I ask of a rumor?" 

It was a bit strange to see glowing blue eyes peering towards him, but he'd gotten used to it by now. Her expression was friendly, but there was something else in it - he couldn't place it, but it looked.. hungry.

"Fire away!" the Guardian answered happily. 

"Is it true your kind needs? Like other Guardians?" Her question seemed simple enough, though the wording confused him slightly.

"They sure do," Rose answered with a nod of her shell. "Gotta eat and sleep like the rest of 'em!"

Hovering a bit closer to the Eliksni, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "And between you, me and those wandering eyes of yours? He's gotta let off steam every now and then too."

"Rose!" he snapped, already feeling his skin flush with heat. He wasn't capable of blushing but he was plenty capable of being embarrassed, much to the delight of his Ghost.

Rose laughed as she spoke. "What? Don't tell me you didn't notice the way she's looking at you."

\--- /dg/STARTS HERE ---

The Eliksni let out a deep breath that rumbled out like a purr before speaking, "Guardiankel would do me a great service. If you would like.." she trailed off in her thought, choosing instead to turn her attention to the Ghost floating beside her.

Rose seemed to pick up on something intangible and unknown to the Titan, her eye lighting up a bit brighter as she took in the new idea. Those plates of hers began spinning faster, which could only mean she cooked up a scheme of some sort.

"Well.." she drew out the word with faked apprehension. "I do need to make sure he's taken care of," she admitted, turning to look at her Guardian as she continued, "but how can I be sure you'll get the job done?"

"Serviks has studied the Guardian-kind from afar. I have noted their mating patterns, and have ideas of how to make one happy," she answered smoothly, sending a jolt through the Guardian as he watched a long tongue slip between her lips to wet them. 

"Uh, gals? I'm right here," he said with a small wave. And was promptly ignored.

"Mmmhm," Rose hummed absently before flying over to the Guardian and pushing against his chest to nudge him backwards onto his elbows. "Why don't you just sit back and enjoy yourself, hero?"

As if on some unspoken cue, Serviks crawled up to the Guardian and laid two long hands on his lap. They slid quietly along as they removed first his holster and then his belt. Upper hands worked at the zipper while lower ones pulled his legs free from the offending pants.

With one last, gentle pull, a still-hardening cock sprung free. The Eliksni gave it an approving once-over before letting out another purr and giving it a firm, slow stroke. 

"Do not worry, Guardiankel. Allow Serviks to thank proper," she suggested quietly, framing her face with his cock.

The Exo let out a deep sigh, content to let Serviks "take care" of him. Reaching down with one hand, he stroked her gently on the cheek in thanks. Surprisingly, she pushed her head against his hand, and he felt the grip she had on his legs get a bit tighter.

"I think someone liked that, Guardian," his Ghost pitched in teasingly. She hovered close enough to whisper and lowered her voice, "Don't worry. I like it when he holds me too. Especially when he's.. well, you'll see."

The tongue snaked its way up the Exo's shaft, skillfully spinning around it until it reached the Fallen's mouth once more. It sent a shiver through him and he swore he could hear her giggling - or whatever the Eliksni equivalent of a giggle would be.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she turned to look at Rose. "I was not aware that the Guardians mated with their Machines," she said, all eyes coming into focus upon the Ghost.

The light blue glow of Serviks' eyes mixed with the pink glow from Rose's shell in the darkness, creating a soft purple that filled the space between the two.

"Well it's a bit different, but," she admitted, turning to look at her Guardian, "so is he."

A few moments passed in silence before Serviks's eyes came to rest upon him again, the Eliksni gently purring once more. "You are many-kind, Guardiankel," she said, reaching up to stroke the back of the hand stroking her cheek.

The chitin of her palm was smoothed, save for the breaks in its plates that allowed for movement. "If your Machine allows it, I would return this kindness?" she offered without taking her eyes off of him, still fondling him slowly with one of her hands. 

"On one condition," Rose replied, moving to hover just above his cock and grabbing her attention. Once the Eliksni trained her eyes upon Rose, she whispered "Swallow."

He felt a pulse of Light push into him as he watched his Ghost dematerialize, and he knew she had connected herself through him. In his head he heard her gasp as she no-doubt felt the rush of pleasure hitting her circuits suddenly.

He went to laugh at her reaction only to be cut off as he saw Serviks' head move forward. The wet warmth of her mouth enveloped the head of his cock and he couldn't help but gasp as well. That long tongue of hers was wrapping its way around his shaft, squeezing with surprising force.

"Holy.. Th-that's really.." was all his voice could muster as Serviks eased her way up and down. The rumbling of his robotic voice matched Serviks' purring and breathing, and she seemed to take pleasure in it. 

The Guardian had never felt anything like this and it made him realize just how thankful he was that an Exo body could feel this way. He might have to thank Clovis' AI later on if this kept up. 

That long tongue slipped down further, squeezing and massaging the parts of his cock that her mouth had yet to reach. The icy cold air had only a moment to gather before her hot breath or a warm tongue licked it away. This dance went back and forth for what felt like hours before he felt a tug at his wrist. 

He allowed her to guide him as she pushed his hand further up, the slender hand dwarfing his own in size. It made its way to the top of her head before pressing down onto the back of his hand, and the message was clear. 

His refocused his eyes and looked down into hers. Those four glowing blue eyes were open wide and staring intensely up at him, daring him to take control. With a small laugh he pulled up his other hand and planted it atop her head beside his other. 

"Ready to see what our new friend can do, Rose?" he asked to the open air, smiling down at Serviks. 

"Guardian.. this.. please, " he heard, his Ghost's voice audibly drunk with lust from the new sensations. 

He laughed again, a bit louder this time, before speaking directly to the Eliksni. "Are you ready, Serviks?"

She released him from her mouth and pulled her tongue back to say, "Show me how to thank, Guardiankel." Her eyes closed and she tilted her head down whilst keeping her mouth open, tongue lolled out to nearly the full length of his erection. 

No more words were needed. He pushed her mouth down onto his cock and sighed as that cold air was once more replaced with her warmth. As he pulled her back up to the tip, he marveled at how soft her lips were before pulling her back down.

The grip her lower arms had on his legs disappeared and he smirked. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked Serviks. She responded by gripping his hips tighter and pulling him slightly, urging him on.

The Exo pulled her head down further, picking up his pace and enjoying the wet sounds she was making - both with her mouth and below. He hadn't seen or felt her resisting whatsoever, so he decided to try his luck for a change.

With a deliberate slowness, he moved her down his shaft. Halfway down, he felt her lips open wider and her jaw adjust for the girth, yet she still did not pull away. Down and down she went until finally, blissfully, she reached the base of his cock. Buried deep in her throat, he hugged her head into his crotch and shuddered.

"Oh fuck," he gasped, holding Serviks' head down and listening to the sounds coming from her lower hands. When he regained his composure, he loosened his grip enough for her to pull her head back. As she reached the tip once more, he gripped firmly once again and started fucking her throat in earnest. 

He leaned back against the seat and enjoyed the show with half-lidded eyes, the rhythmic motions almost hypnotic as he bounced his cock into and out of her throat. The walls of her mouth and throat felt like velvet against his smoothed Exo cock, and it felt like the two were made for each other. 

Her eyes opened and shot up towards him just as he felt her begin to suck, the feeling working in tandem with her serpentine tongue to try and squeeze every last drop out of the Titan. Refusing to let it end so soon, he steeled himself and focused instead on matching her gaze as he facefucked the Eliksni.

Pinpricks in his hips let the Guardian know she was digging in her claws, and the wild look she was giving him let him know what he was doing worked. If he had to guess, she was just about to finish herself off - he hoped so, because he was rapidly approaching that line himself. 

"Let it out for me and you get a reward," he commanded, keeping his voice as steady as the pleasure would allow.

The effect was instant, with Serviks hugging his hips and yanking him to her in an effort to hold onto him as she rode out her orgasm. His cock slid as deep into her throat as it could go, and he was ready to let go of their brief competition and give in.

But that release never came, so neither did he. It wasn't for lack of pleasure, since his vision was blurring from overstimulation - yet he hadn't cum. Through the haziness of an orgasm unfulfilled, he heard Rose talking. 

"Not just yet, Guardian. Wouldn't want this to end too soon and waste such an.. opportunity," she said from within his mind, voice absolutely dripping with unbound lust.

Before he could form an argument, he felt the Eliksni shifting beneath him. His mind turned to mush once again and he let her go, eager to continue in hopes of release.

Serviks panted for air as she freed herself, letting a mixture of saliva and his precum drip from her chin as she opened her eyes. In the dim blue light of her eyes, he saw a faint, toothy smile on her face. 

The arms holding his waist pulled away and he suddenly became aware of the claw marks in his sides - more notably that Rose wasn't healing them. He wasn't sure where this was headed, but he was game enough to play along. 

Another pair of arms slid up to the Exo's knees, with a pair of noticeably-wet hand bracing themselves upon them. Pushing up, Serviks leaned next to the Guardian's ear and whispered, "Your strength does not disappoint, Guardiankel."

One of her lower hands gently gripped his cock, still wet with her juices. It slid along its length easily, working his shaft the same way her tongue had. "Allow me to show gratitude and.. all else," she finished, pulling away slowly. The hand that gripped his cock tightened slightly and her eyes watched it almost lovingly as she moved away from him. 

"A little light, Little Light?" he asked out loud, smiling when he felt Light shifting within him and saw Rose materialize beside him.

She hovered around to look him in the eye, obviously annoyed by the nickname. "You know if it weren't for.." she trailed off, spinning to look at Serviks. Whatever comment she had died in the air, and Rose's light slowly grew to encompass the room in a soft pink glow. 

Backing away a few steps, the Eliksni brought all of her arms up and made a show of unlatching her armor. One by one, buckles were undone and straps loosened until her breastplate fell to the floor with a clatter. Beneath, a simple chest wrap of white cloth was all that remained. 

Slowly, deliberately, that too was removed.

Sleek, black plates of chitin formed an exoskeleton along Serviks' torso. It framed her like a suit of armor, following the curvature of her chest and stomach towards an unseen back. Where the chitinous plates ended, a dark purple skin showed through that blends the two together like a painting. 

The Guardian had never encountered a Fallen without their armor on, their relationship with Humanity being what it was. He had never considered sexual dimorphism in their kind, so what he saw came as a pleasant surprise.

An ample pair of breasts adorned Serviks' chest, their dark nipples pointed in the cold air around her. They were large enough to spill over her hands as her upper arms reached up to cup them, and the Guardian's cock became ever-harder at the sight. 

"The Guardiankel stares. Does he like?" Serviks asked, a loud purr spilling from her throat. She began massaging those pillowy mounds of hers, letting out a small moan as she pinched her nipples between long fingers. 

"Oh trust me," Rose interjected, her voice chipper and full of amusement. "Our little Guardian is loving this.. and so am I."

The Eliksni's head tilted slightly to the side and amusement creeped its way into her expression. "How can you tell, Machi-.. Rose?" she caught herself, stumbling into his Ghost's name awkwardly. She rolled the "r" and almost tasted the name as she said it. 

"I can feel what he feels, and I can just tell.." she began, bringing herself low to be eye-level with his cock. He reached up and gently stroked it as she watched, used to this routine with her.

The pink of her eye darkened slightly as he did, and the room glowed more intensely as a result. Her voice shook as she continued, "He would just love to take you.. pin you against this floor and just.. MAKE you his."

Serviks' eyes widened at her response, and she lowered her gaze. Her expression took on a predatory look and if he was being honest, turned him on even more. "Then allow me to assist in your.. endeavors." 

Rose spun to watch alongside her Guardian, and he felt her gently bump against his cock. Whether by design or through absentmindedness, he didn't know - but she was literally humming with pent-up energy. She made herself into an impromptu vibrator, and he silently thanked her for the treat. 

They watched as the Eliksni's lower hands worked quick at her pants, discarding them carelessly like the breastplate. She stepped out of them with a catwalk stance revealing thick, muscular thighs and long, agile-looking legs. Smooth, like the rest of her body.

Stopping a small distance from the two, Serviks smiled as her hands rubbed along her curvy body, towards the back and her legs. She slowly turned to reveal his long-awaited prize - two hands spread a luxurious ass apart while the other two spread a bright blue pussy.

It was clearly drenched, and it was all he could do to not yank her down onto him right then and there. To pump her full of seed and, as his Ghost put it, make her his.

"You are.. incredible," he breathed, drunk in the lust Serviks and his Ghost were pumping through him. 

"I am all yours, Guardiankel," she answered, looking over her shoulder and licking her lips. "Take me."

The vibration on his cock vanished as Rose floated between Serviks' legs and moving up to float above her shoulder. The light she provided darkened even further, almost becoming red as it bathed over her Guardian and his Eliksni.

"You heard her, Guardian. Take her," she commanded, looking him directly in the eyes. He could hear the need in her voice and felt a compulsion to give her what she wanted - what they all wanted.

Standing to meet her, he gripped the Eliksni's hips and spun her around to face him. He stood up to her chest at full height, and he just knew Rose was never going to let it go - but the trade-off was nice, and Serviks would be beneath him soon enough.

Her expression turned playful as she laid her upper arms over his shoulders, the lower ones wrapping around his chest. A soft clicking noise pulsed through her chest, like unseen gears shifting into place. It faintly reminded him of Rose, which only served to make this shared moment sweeter for him. 

Pressing himself to her body and burying his face between her breasts, his wandering hands found their way to her voluptuous ass and squeezed tightly. A moan rang out that the Guardian felt moreso than heard; the chitin along her body shivered differently than the skin, vibrating with a rattle ever-so slightly.

Without giving her a chance to recover, he bent his knees and cupped just below her ass before lifting Serviks off of her feet. That size difference seemingly disappeared beneath raw strength. Artificial muscles bulged beneath synthetic skin - the Exo felt like he could hold her here for hours if he wanted to. 

The arms around him tightened, with her long legs crossing behind him to hold herself aloft. Four glowing eyes darted down towards the Guardian in surprise, then over to his Ghost. 

"Strong, isn't he?" Rose chimed in, whirring around the two. She dove down slowly and watched his cock twitch against the ass bearing down on it. "Really.. really strong."

"Mind giving our new Eliksni somewhere nice to lay, Rose?" her Guardian requested. A bed of hard light appeared beside them, outlined in pink and adorned with fake pillows to boot. It even had a large heart marking the center of the bed.

As he lay Serviks down, she seemed almost panicked by the strange surface, pressing herself even tighter against him instinctually. A wet trail marked his stomach and dripped down onto his waiting cock as she moved, and he gave a light laugh as he settled her into the makeshift bed.

With the Eliksni pinned to the bed beneath him, he set his cock flat between her legs and began slowly dragging forward and back against her clit. Each motion seemed to drive the Eliksni further down into lust and she began clawing at his back. Her mouth hung open and her chest heaved with heavy breaths as he took his time with her.

Serviks mumbled something in Eliksni that he didn't understand, but he smiled regardless. Soon she corrected herself, her voice growling and hushed. "I need.. make Serviks strong, Guardiankel. Breed strength." 

The Guardian gave no verbal reply, instead choosing to pull his hips back further as he reached down to press the head of his cock against her entrance. Warm, wet and soft walls invited him in as Serviks writhed below him.

Pushing in and pressing forward found only more heat, more pleasure and more moans from the two of them. Inch by inch the Exo slid smoothly in, enjoying the almost-constrictive tightness it offered. It was as if every part of Serviks' body was designed to squeeze out his seed. 

Gazing down into her blazing blue eyes, a compulsion gripped him. Leaning forward, his lands locked to her's, leaving the lower ones free to explore as they saw fit. A large smile crept onto her face and despite the rows of fangs now on display, he felt himself returning a grin of his own.

Her lower hands slipped further down. At a glance, one was kneading one of her large breasts; the other he didn't need to see. Each time he bottomed out, he pushed that small hand against her clit. 

A rhythm formed between them - each time he pulled out he heard deft fingers working away in his absence, only to be replaced by the wet smack of him plunging back in. The Exo felt every twitch around his cock, and every spasm only served to drive him further, to reconnect harder. Soon, the gentle sound of their lovemaking turned into a rhythmic clap as he hurried the pace along. 

He heard a small whir in the air as his Ghost made her way between the Exo and the Eliksni. Speaking like she was out of breath with lungs she didn't possess she asked, "You two enjoying yourselves? You might - ah!-"

Her remarks were cut off by a lithe hand gently brushing against her. Dematerializing out of instinct, Rose looked through her Guardian's eyes and saw Serviks holding out the hand that had gripped her breast. Her smile turned apologetic, but the hand didn't drop.

"Rose-machine said likes being hold?" the Eliksni said, pushing through the unfamiliar language. This got a laugh out of the Exo and he shrugged.

"Well, Rose?" was all he asked, jerking his head towards Serviks' waiting hand.

A moment passed in silence before Rose rematerialized in front of the Guardian. She looked to the side abashedly and the plates that whirred around her excitedly now pulled in tight. "Don't laugh," she mumbled before hovering to settle into Serviks' waiting hand.

The Eliksni pulled her close and held her between large, pillowy mounds in the palm of her hand, idly tracing lines along Rose's shell. Nestled and pampered, he could feel the tension melt away from his Ghost.

He particularly loved the way her legs felt, coiled around him and locked - it gave him a certainty that when this was over they'd both be riding it out together. That certainty drove his lust into new heights and he shifted on top of her. His cock bore straight down into her now, somehow feeling even deeper and hotter than before.

Serviks' eyes shot wide open and she gripped his hands tightly. A mixture of clicking noises, Eliksni and Common erupted from her lips as he dominated her, with words trailing off into simple gasps and moans over time. 

The hand that had been working over Serviks' clit abandoned its pursuit in favor of holding Rose steady against her chest. Twitching fingertips rubbed and etched their way across the various plates and shifting surfaces of her shell. 

His fingers found hers and they intertwined, locking together as he pinned her upper arms to the bed. Pressure began to build in his cock once again, like a fire was raging within him. He gave Rose a pleading look and in the throes of pleasure, he barely managed to gasp out, "Please." 

The prayer went answered as he heard Rose's voice ring out in his head. She managed to sound horny, demanding and comforting all at once as she gave the order, "Let it out, Guardian - give it to her. I want to - mmnh - hear her s-scream."

The pink glow that surrounded the room seemed to shrink inward, then pulsed outward in a brilliant burst of light centered on his Ghost. Whatever hold she had put on the Guardian earlier suddenly vanished in an explosive orgasm that wracked the Exo's body. 

Sweet release flooded through the Exo and into that constricting tunnel in a blazing, gooey mess. It was as if a dam had suddenly been broken, and he couldn't have stopped cumming even if he wanted to. 

Serviks' writhing hips turned to shaking ones as wave after wave of his cum filled her to the brim. That release even seemed to affect Rose, with the Ghost's iris flickering as her surrounding plates all moved erratically. 

Gasping was all the Exo could manage. He came enough to fill Serviks completely, yet still spasmed and released more. It wasn't until it overflowed and pooled over their legs onto the hard-light bed around them did his orgasm finally subside. Spent at last, the Guardian weakly collapsed onto the bed in a heap beside Serviks. 

He closed his eyes and smiled as he caught his breath, bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking. A hand found its way into his and he gently gripped it without bothering to open his eyes.

"That about do it?" he joked tiredly.

Loud purrs and clicks sounded out as Serviks shifted over, laying two arms across the Guardian and her head upon his shoulder. The fourth still gripped Rose lovingly, cradling her against the Exo's body as she spooned him.

"Guardiankel.. does not disappoint," Serviks replied contently, closing her eyes and settling into a comfortable position. "Serviks has enjoyed time. Look forward to cooperate with Guardiankel for future?"

"Absolutely," Rose answered, not giving the Guardian even a moment to consider. For his part, he cracked a smile that turned to laughter.

"Well, we'll have to run it by the Vanguard, I guess, but if you wanna tag along.. yeah. I think I'd like that, Serviks," he answered with a nod. 

\-------

"And that's how we met Serviks!" Rose finished proudly, doing a quick spin for flourish. "She's actually pretty nice, turns out, and I hear she's really getting the hang of this place."

May, a fellow Ghost and confidant for all of Rose's "adventure" stories, hovered a foot away, patiently listening to everything she had to say. She had heard quite a few by now, and she had come to enjoy their chats - which was a bit concerning, if she was being honest with herself.

"Wow, Rose, your Guardian is certainly.. outgoing!" May said, swaying slightly as she chose the right words.

"Oh, you don't know the HALF of it! This one time- oh! I think we're headed out," Rose said, catching sight of her Guardian waving her over towards his ship.

Behind the Guardian stood an Eliksni, tall and imposing, sporting a rather large shotgun and custom-made crimson armor. The unfamiliar sight had become commonplace on the Tower, with their newfound ally receiving a few waves or callouts from other Guardians. A bow of the head or a raise of the hand in response and they'd be on their way, but it was pleasant all the same.

"Remind me to tell you about the time we went to the Dreaming City! Now THAT was crazy!" Rose said with a chipper laugh, dematerializing shortly after to reappear beside her Guardian.

May watched in bewilderment as they walked away, noting the gentle sway of the Fallen woman's hips. Then she wondered why she had been staring at her hips at all.

"I really need to stop talking to Rose so much," she mumbled to herself.


End file.
